Reunited with a side of Ramen
by Prince-san
Summary: Plotless, slapstick highlights of everyday life in Konoha, primarily revolving around the Uchihas. Subplots are rare. High OOC content.
1. Who Says Old Friendship Fades?

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 1: "Who says Old Friendship Fades?"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

Hey! I'm back with my second story and I couldn't be more excited about writing it! If you haven't heard from some other source, this is a romance story about everyone's favorite villain, Itachi Uchiha, and the cutest ramen cook you can find, Ayame. I have not written the story yet, and this is the pre-writing, so I'll use it and say that I may give Ayame a last name because Masashi Kishimoto was lazy and only gave her a first name…I think… This might have some comedy, and I hope I'll be able to think of some good jokes to put in, but since it's a romance, it would seem weird if I made it like a spoof, so just a few side-jokes will be the only comic entertainment… I'm so ashamed of myself for not making it hilarious… Anyway, go ahead and start reading, but don't cry to me that it wasn't funny enough for your liking. I gave you fair warning, and if that's not enough, then you're out of luck. The premiere of "Reunited with a side of Ramen" begins!!

* * *

**Warning-**** Itachi Uchiha is not evil in this story, but that doesn't mean he won't kill anyone! People who only like him because he's evil should just jump off a bridge and die…or just not read this… Is that better for you?**

**Disclaimer-**** I really need to waste time writing this? I don't own "Naruto." Masashi Kishimoto does, I'm just a fan. Are you happy now? Jerk…

* * *

**

"**Who says Old Friendship Fades?"**

The nippy spring breeze brushed against a man from a great clan, Itachi Uchiha, as he stood in front of the Konohagakure gate. As he entered the village, he remembered once again why he had come-- to meet his old childhood friend. Itachi knew where he was going first, though: the Hokage's office. He had just returned from a very special A-Ranked mission, and needed to report back. Itachi had to go there soon, but decided that greeting his younger brother would be the kind thing to do. Normally, because he was right there, he would've gone to the office, but there was a high chance Itachi could've died, hence his decision.

As he made his way to the Uchiha estate, his brother ran out to greet him. Itachi was noticed through the window his brother was peering out from.

"Itachi!" His brother called, embracing Itachi. "I knew you'd make it back safely!"

"Hello, Sasuke. I have free time today. Care to join me for lunch later? I'd like to know how the month I was gone treated you." Itachi said, forgetting he had to report back to the Hokage.

"I'd love to, big brother! Have you reported back to Naruto-sama?" Sasuke replied with pure happiness in his eyes.

"Did you just say Naruto-sama? When did he become so great?" Itachi said without a clue.

"Oh, right… Naruto became the 6th Hokage while you were gone. It's amazing how he started out as a loser and now he's great," Sasuke said. He ran his fingers through his black hair. "Oh, and someone named Ayame came by the other day. She said she was looking for you. I can't remember who she is, but I'm sure I've seen her at least twice before…" Sasuke turned to the side and looked at the rising sun. "Actually, Naruto will probably be at Ichiraku Ramen right now stuffing his face-- WAIT!! That's it! She's the girl who works at Ichiraku! Now, the only question is where do I know her from out of work…?" Sasuke is now lost in thought.

"Sasuke, Ayame is my old friend from when I was a chunnin. Don't you remember? You knew her for a few years until she left to see the bordering nations. You're telling me she came back?" Itachi explained. "I do want to know what's happened to her since then… She was gone for quite a few years."

"That's the story. Now, shouldn't you go see Naruto-sama?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'll go now. See you soon," Itachi said. And with those final words, he had left for Ichiraku Ramen.**

* * *

**The owner of Ichiraku wiped his head with a wet towel. "Phew! It gets hot standing over boiling water all day!" He said to his assistant.

"Yeah, and I can't stand it. This is why I left 7 years ago," Ayame said. "All I missed was the great smell of ramen…" She took a big whiff of the soup in front of her. "I'm glad Naruto took Tsunade's place. We get along so well." She looked at Naruto, who was sitting down, happily slurping up some ramen broth.

The owner just laughed. "Hahaha! You sure do, and it's only because you feel the same way about ramen! Haha!"

"Yeah, yeah… Oh, someone's entering," Ayame said as she looked towards the customer. "Welcome to Ichi--" She gasped as she saw who it was. "Itachi?!"

"Hello, Ayame! It's nice to see you again!" Itachi exclaimed. "How was your trip?"

"There's a long story I have to tell you about my trip, actually," Ayame said with a smile on her face. "At first--" She was cut off by the nearby loudmouth.

"Tell me too, Ayame!!" Naruto yelled. "Who are you talking to, anyway?" He looked towards Itachi. "Hey!! I know you! You're Sasuke's brother! Aren't you surprised that I'm the new Hokage? Huh? Aren't ya?"

"Of course I am! How could you of all people become Hokage?" Itachi said, with a playful grin.

"It's because I'm a super-special awesome ninja!" Naruto exclaimed, not knowing Itachi was teasing him.

Itachi just stared at him. "Did you just call yourself a 'super-special awesome ninja'?" He then stares at Ayame. "Is he seriously our new Hokage?"

Ayame nodded and added, "It's a good thing he is, too. We've been getting a lot more service lately, mostly from stupid followers who come here just because he does. In a way, they're what helps us, even if it does seem a little unlikely that people like them could help us." She started making more ramen. "Here, have a free order of ramen. You must be hungry from returning from your mission," She said.

Naruto slammed his fists on the table out of fury. "No way! Why does he get a free order? That's not fair! I give you the most business!" He said in an outburst.

"Shouldn't you be asking how my mission went instead of picking fights?" Itachi asked coolly.

"Oh, _you_ took that mission? I was wondering who it was. After all, someone good had to do it," Naruto said.

"What was the mission?" Ayame said. "Sasuke told me it was life-risking, but that he didn't know anymore."

"The mission was to--" Once again, Naruto had cut off someone, except this time the victim was Itachi.

"To kill armed terrorists at the Grass village!" He obviously didn't care for Itachi enough to not interrupt him. "I would've done it, but I would've had to miss out on eating my ramen…"

There was silence for a while, until Naruto broke it and said, "What? Wouldn't you hate leaving ramen for a month?"

Ayame, Itachi, and the owner all shouted, "No!!" and left Naruto confused. "I don't know what's wrong with you three, but as far as I know, I'm normal," He said.

"The key words are 'as far as I know'," Itachi added, slightly annoyed. Ayame giggled, and then passed him a bowl of beef ramen.

"Thanks, Ayame. It looks delicious," Itachi said as he sat down. "We should hang out later and talk," He added. "You know, get to know each other again."

Ayame smiled. "I'd love to, Itachi! Meet me back here at 12:00. I'll take a little lunch break." Itachi nodded as he slurped his ramen.

* * *

"**Itachi's Side-Adventure!"**

Itachi was walking around the village to check if there were any big changes, for example, the Great Hokage stone carvings, when all of a sudden, he heard a scream from a young girl. By the way, did I mention Sasuke had joined him? Because that's pretty important.

"Eek!! Somebody save me!!" Some girl shrieked far off in the distance.

"That sounds like a hot girl's scream!" Itachi said.

"How can you tell?" Sasuke asked.

"You have learned nothing while I was gone…" Itachi said, shaking his head disdainfully.

"Somebody, please hurry!" The girl screamed again.

"Let's go, Sasuke," Itachi said with a determined expression. "That girl might die, and she could be the hottest one we've ever seen!"

"Right, brother!" Sasuke said. The two sped off in the direction of the voice.

* * *

They got to the area where the girl was screaming. "The girl screaming was Sakura?! Ino's here, too?! Look, Itachi, she's knocked out," Sasuke said with concern. "But what attacked them?" He asked. Sasuke heard a noise from above him, so he looked, only to notice it was Orochimaru on his snake, which he had named Orochi. The name fit perfectly. –For those who didn't know, Orochi means big snake. There, now it's old news.-

"Orochimaru?! What the hell are you doing to Sasuke's two girlfriends?!" Itachi yelled.

"Shut up! You can't even be serious when someone's in danger?" Sasuke said angrily.

"What I'm planning to do is to make them pay for calling me gay because I said I came to the new gay bar," Orochimaru said. "Oh, hello, Sasuke! You look really sexy today! We should get together sometime. What's your phone number?" He said, licking his lips.

"I knew it! Orochimaru _is _gay!" Itachi announced. "Hey, Sasuke, you're boyfriend's here to take you to his house!"

"God damn it, Itachi! Get fucking serious already!!" Sasuke seethed.

"Orochimaru, get lost!" Itachi yelled as he used the Grand Fireball jutsu. "Die!"

Orochimaru was hit with a giant ball of fire. "Aack!!" He was burned by the jutsu.

"There, now that's that," Itachi said as he watched Orochimaru and his snake flee back home. Ino woke up, only to notice Sakura staring dreamily with a twinkle in her eyes at her savior. Ino soon joined the Itachi staring booth as they both admired him.

"Oh, Itachi, I knew you'd rescue us!" Sakura said like a fan girl. "You're so handsome and strong and dreamy…"

"Hey, I thought you liked Sasuke! Why me now?" Itachi asked.

"It's because Uchihas are so beautiful, and you're much better looking than Sasuke!" Ino answered, imagining him in boxers and posing for her.

"Yeah, Sasuke, compared to me, you're nothing!" Itachi joked as Sasuke silently cursed his name. **The End

* * *

**Itachi went back to get Ayame at 12:00 like she said. He entered Ichiraku Ramen and saw his cute ramen cook come out from the back with her normal clothes on. Basically, the only difference was a new shirt and her apron was off. She saw Itachi waiting for her and came towards him.

"Hey, you made good time! Hi, Itachi," Ayame greeted.

"It's great we can catch up now. How've you been?" Itachi asked as they walked out. He saw a picnic basket in her hand.

"I've been overworked lately," She answered. "Remember what I told you about the followers?"

"Oh, right. So, where did you intend on taking us with that basket?" Itachi asked. "Somewhere romantic? Hahaha!" He joked.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of somewhere secluded where no one could bother us," Ayame happily answered.

"So, in other words, you're taking me to a nice, quiet and romantic spot," Itachi said, with only the slightest smile on his face. He liked Ayame, but not in that way. He thought of her as a cute friend, not a potential girlfriend. Then again, Itachi could get any girl he wanted.

"When you put it that way, then I guess it is," She said with a tone that would make any man or perverted teenager lust for her. Itachi could tell she was half-joking, but also half-serious.

Itachi laughed so quietly, he wasn't even sure if he had laughed at all. "I guess, if that's what you want."

* * *

They had made their way to a hidden flower garden Ayame had discovered a little while ago. She had taken a blanket out and placed it on a cushiony grassy patch. She placed the basket down, took out two sodas and handed one to Itachi.

"So, Itachi, what do you want most in life?" She asked, with a curious aura surrounding her. He couldn't quite figure out what kind of aura it was, though. Most girls who have tried hitting on him or flirting with him had something similar to that. But Ayame's was different. It wasn't out of flirtatiousness or sex lust, but it was out of something close to that and didn't involve selfish needs. It was truly amazing that Itachi, the Uchiha clan's pride and joy, not to mention smartest member, could not figure out what she wanted-- love.

"I guess my answer would be to be happy," Itachi said. "Okay, I admit I was joking. But what I really want…" He thought about that for a moment, and then gave his answer. "…It's a secret."** End of Chapter.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Suspenseful ending? Somewhat entertaining? Yeah, those would fit. Okay, now please review so I can improve on my chapters for you super special awesome people!

Your super special awesome extra is a hint on what Itachi's thinking of, but you might already have a clue. It involves a person, but don't automatically assume it's Ayame just because she's a main character. It may be Orochimaru, or Sasuke, or someone unmentioned in his clan. You could guess something like that, but you'd be wrong. P.S.- That's my most commonly said phrase.


	2. Itachi's Words Heal all Wounds

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 2: "Itachi's Words Heal all Wounds"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Chapter 2 is here! Sleeker, shinier, and now more jokes! (Total, including last chapter's jokes. Only one joke is added. I think.) Remember, if you send me a joke, I might just include it in the next chapter! You **will** get credit.**

* * *

Disclaimer-** **Yeah, yeah, here's your disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, not me. The jokes that are from "Naruto: The Abridged Series" are indicated with a next to the beginning and the end. That reminds me of Gold Roger on ****One Piece****… **

* * *

"**Itachi's Words Heal all Wounds"**

"…It's a secret," Itachi said. His cute ramen-cook stared at him with eyes that he knew meant confusion.

Ayame looked up towards the sky for a brief moment, thinking about Itachi's secret. Itachi chuckled at Ayame's pose, reminiscing upon old times.

**

* * *

**

Itachi's Flashback 

_Ayame and Itachi are 13 years old in this scene._ Ayame is taking a morning stroll through Konoha. She is just nearing the Hot Springs when she sees Itachi exiting from the male's spring. He has not put his shirt on yet because he feels he's too sexy and can wait a bit to put it on.

"Good morning, Itachi! Soaking in the springs, I assume?" Ayame greeted.

Itachi fixed his wet hair, which was on his face until he moved it. "Yeah, it wakes me up." Itachi put on a white shirt with the Uchiha family crest.

"I wish I could do that," Ayame said. With a sigh, she added, "I'm stuck in Ichiraku all day, so I need to get my morning exercise."

"You know, you could always go in late one day. Why don't you come here someday instead?" Itachi asked.

"I should do that…" Ayame said. "Don't you have morning responsibilities? Or training?"

"Yeah…" Itachi answered.

"…Is that all?" She asked. Itachi nodded, which started to fluster her. "Give me a break…"

"Who comes in the morning to get soup, anyway?" Itachi asked. "Really, tell me what you do in the morning."

Ayame opened her mouth to speak, but had no reply. She closed her mouth and folded her arms across her chest. She looked to the side with a pout.

"Come to a place I visit after my soak. I found it a year ago," Itachi said, as he clasped her hand and lead her to a secret flower garden.

"I hope you remember this spot always…" Itachi spoke quietly. So quietly that Ayame couldn't hear.

The flower garden was vast and held only two kinds of flowers. "Do you know what these are, Ayame?" Itachi spoke with a calm voice.

She studied the two types, and then answered. "Um… Aren't they roses and lunar flowers?" Itachi nodded, and then picked up a lunar flower. "Do you know much about this type?" Ayame shook her head. "Lunar flowers are special. They only grow in the light given off by the moon."

Ayame stood in disbelief. "No way! How can they grow in the moonlight?"

Itachi laughed quietly to himself once again. "…It's a secret." Ayame sat down, and then looked upward to think about it.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Ayame asked, now looking Itachi in the eye. 

"What's funny is you did that pose long ago when I told you about the lunar flowers a long time ago. Don't tell me you've forgotten!" He replied.

"Oh, right… I guess I did forget, until now, anyway," Ayame answered back. "How did you remember that?"

"You should know; you knew I liked hidden flower patches like this," Itachi said, with the same playful grin he had back at Ichiraku.

"I guess you're right, Itachi," She said. "You're always right, after all."

"You're so nice," He teased. "Anyway, you said there was something you wanted to tell me about your trip. Now's fine, right?"

"Yeah…about that… Well, it would be better to tell you later. I don't want to disrupt our meal," She said. Itachi took a bite of a sandwich he found in the basket.

"Well, that means it's big, now doesn't it?" He asked. "All right, fine."

"Good," Ayame said. "Hey, there were two sandwiches in here! Did you eat them both?" Itachi smiled sheepishly and nodded.

* * *

Itachi and Ayame were walking back towards Ichiraku Ramen holding hands. For some reason, a sound effects box played an "Aww…" in the background.

They looked around the area. "What the hell was that?" Itachi asked. "Sounded like background sound effects." They continued on. Once there, Ayame said bye and went into her restaurant. He heard a laugh from behind him.

"Heheheh…" Orochimaru laughed. _I am so stealthy,_ He thought._ No one can possibly guess I'm really Orochimaru in disguise!_

"Hey, Orochimaru!" Some guy said. "We're getting Chinese! You want any?"

"**I am not Orochimaru!"** He shouted. **"I…am…**um…**Steven…Viper!!"**

"Okay, _Steven_, would you like any Chinese?" The guy asked, as if Orochimaru was a child.

"Yes. 'General Tao'," Orochimaru said.

The man walked off. Itachi looked at Orochimaru. "Hey, Orochimaru! I thought I told you to scram!"

"**I am not Orochimaru!" **He shouted. "I'm Steven Viper!"

"That's your worst disguise ever, Orochimaru… God, I'm getting sick of saying that name. Can I just call you Orochi?" Itachi asked.

"Hey, this disguise is great! (He's dressed as Kabuto's team's sensei from the Chunin exams.) It blends in with all the other stupid Chunin jackets!" He said.

"Sure, fine, _Steven_…" Itachi said, now bored. "Why are you here?"

"To see the gays dance at the new bar, that's why!" 'Steven' said. "How's Sasuke?"

"God damn it, Orochi, stop asking for my brother's body!! He's not gay, unlike you!" Itachi seethed with anger.

"I can't help it if I get horny around your sexy brother!" Orochimaru said. "It's good to be gay, too! You can compare sizes!"

"Okay, THAT'S IT!!! This is a T rated story! Stop polluting it with your damn perverted sex options!!" Itachi stabs Orochi with a kunai.

"OWIE!!!" Orochi screams. "You didn't have to kill me! Jerk!..."

"Crap, he cursed my name before he died…" Itachi said. "Now I'll have bad luck…"

* * *

_It's now closing time for Ichiraku Ramen._ Ayame exits Ichiraku Ramen, only to notice her secret lover waiting for her. (Ohh…what a huge spoiler.)

"Hey, Ayame," Itachi says coolly. "I've been waiting for you. I'd like to walk you home." Ayame suddenly became 10x more focused.

"You want to…walk me home?" Ayame paused. "Um, okay." She was suddenly embraced by Itachi, who stared right into her cute ramen-like eyes. She was a little startled, and gave a small gasp.

"Ayame… I can't do this anymore… _I need you with me…_" Itachi said.

"What do you mean...?" She said, unsure if he was hitting on her or if he meant something else. In her heart, she wished for it to be the first one. Her thought was then answered by her 'angel' Itachi.

"Ayame…_I love you._"

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Wow… I am such an obvious writer… Yeah, you probably figured that would happen in this chapter. But, anyway, this is it. Yeah, not so many jokes as I wanted. I think it's okay, though. You know the plea, review, comment, ect. Chapter 3 will come soon, hopefully some time this week. See ya! 

**As always, here's your extra: Another hint! This time, it's on what Ayame wanted to tell Itachi in the pilot chapter. It's about another country, and it involves big changes. Yeah, that sort of sums it up. Okay, not really. I'll also give you a background extra: In this chapter, Itachi tells Ayame his new feelings for her all because Sasuke gave him some advice. In the next chapter, I may include that portion if I feel that I need to add more stuff. Or, I've also been thinking of making that an entire chapter.**


	3. Didn't Quite Catch That

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 3: "Didn't Quite Catch That"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Yeah!… Chapter 3 is here!... Like anyone cares!... Aside from all the Strongbad crap, the 3rd chapter is here! It's waiting to be read by all of you annoying fans! …Oh, God, when will this crap end…? By the way, this has much more humor in it than the last one. Probably not jokes, but stupid random stuff from Itachi that only my friend Reid and I could think of. Possibly Charley, too. You've got an account now, Reid. REVIEW!!! I also hope you feel better… **

* * *

Disclaimer- Oh, fuck! Not you again!! Okay, ya bastard, I, once again, don't fucking own Naruto. If I did, you'd be dead. Yeah, think about that. Because of me, you're still alive. Quit bugging me, and _only_ then we _might_ be even.**

* * *

"**Didn't Quite Catch That"**

Itachi gazed deeply into his love's cute eyes. "Ayame…_I love you._"

Ayame was shocked by his sudden somewhat-changed version of bipolarness so much that she might've fainted. Luckily, she was so happy that if she did, she'd beat herself up for not living in the moment. So, she didn't faint. "Itachi… Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said I love you. Sasuke gave me some great advice, and now I'm doing something so surprising and out-of-the-blue where only a love struck teenage girl would think that's romantic and not just weird. I really don't care anymore. Fuck them, and fuck anyone who gives a damn." Itachi rambled on.

"…Um…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" Ayame said. "So, do you really mean that?"

_Oh my fucking God! How many times is she gonna fucking repeat that? She already fucking knows the fucking answer! She just wants to make sure so she can express her heart out in her fucking diary that she's had for over 10 years, or something stupid like that. Oh, shit, better answer! _Itachi thought. "Uh…yeah, I did." He looked away for a moment, then looked back. "So, uh, do you want to…I don't know…do something stupid like go out on a date that only a loser would want to do 'cause they've got nothing better to do in their lives at the time because they spend the whole day doing crack?" _Oh, shit… I don't think I should've said that…_

"Oh, Itachi, yes! Yes, I'd love to! Come by at around 7:00 tonight, 'kay? Bye!" With that, Ayame kissed Itachi on the cheek.

_Aw, crap. A fucking date to deal with. Suddenly, I feel like hanging out with Shikamaru._

* * *

Itachi walked up to Ayame's apartment. He knocked unnecessarily loudly on her door. Ayame opened up about 6 seconds later. "Oh, hi, Itachi! I've missed you so much!"

He stared at her. "It was only a few hours! How could you possibly…never mind," Itachi took her hand. Ayame locked her door and walked off with Itachi. "So, what place did you have in mind? We've gotta do something interesting tonight," He asked.

"Well, I was maybe thinking taking a long walk through the training ground. The cherry blossoms are so beautiful in the night sky!" She suggested.

"I said something interesting," Itachi said, earning a sad frown from Ayame. "Hey, hey, I was just kidding!" He lied. "We can do that if you want."

Ayame regained a cute smile on her smooth, irresistible face. "That's what I thought!"

_This is gonna be one hell of a night…_Itachi thought.

* * *

They had reached the training grounds. Itachi noticed 2 figures in the distance, but couldn't make them out. So he thought nothing of it. Ayame latched her arms around Itachi's body. "Well, here we are…" She said with that lust back in her voice.

"Yeah, we're here…" Itachi replied, with that 'desperate to leave' tone. "So, what do you want to--" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips pushing gently against his. Itachi soon started making an effort to kiss her back; only problem was that she was somehow making his heart scream for joy. He couldn't kiss back until a little while later. 2 minutes passed Ayame finally took her lips off of his. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder. She murmured, "I wish this night would never end…" before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep. Itachi decided to lie down, somehow managing to keep Ayame comfortable in her sleep while moving down. He moved her beautiful head onto his chest. The two fell asleep in a bed of cherry blossoms. **End of Chapter.****

* * *

Aww… What a sweet ending… I did **_**not**_** expect it to turn out that way. I just add things as I go; I don't plan it out. Anyway, please tell me what you thought in your review! Jeru, I took your advice and I didn't write as much. So don't say I write too much! Compare me to xxBlackSakura24xx or Dark Angelic Kitty and tell me I write too much! I dare you! And Jessica, I'll try to add your jokes soon! …Actually, Jeru, you're right. It is only one chapter, not a bunch mixed into one. I'm sorry…**

**Okay!! Your extra this time is a background hint for this chapter! The hint is Naruto and Sasuke were sparring in the background, but Itachi didn't say anything because he didn't wanna ruin their [super-special awesome moment. (Sorry, but I just had to add that.) Heheheh...**


	4. Who Told You to Sleep on Petals?

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 4: "Who the hell told you to sleep on petals?"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Welcome once again, ungrateful fans! You _should _be grateful that you have a writer like me who updates so quickly! I'm just kidding. The _majority_ of you are ungrateful, not all of you. Yeah, anonymous reader, you're the ungrateful one. You don't know me, and I don't know you. Ungrateful little… Anyway…Yeah, chapter 4 is here, now with more perverted jokes!**

* * *

Disclaimer-**** Fine, I give up. I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei is the rightful owner.**

* * *

"**Who the hell told you to sleep on petals?"**

The morning sun beamed onto Itachi's face. He awoke from a peaceful sleep on sakuras with a yawn. He then got up, only to remember that Ayame's head was resting on him last night. He wondered where she had gone, or what had happened. "Morning, Itachi…" Ayame had said from behind him. Yes, the lust is back! He turned to see his lover smiling that cute rameny smile directly at him. He smiled one back, then asked, "You didn't hurt your neck sleeping on me, did you?" She looked at him with a confused look. "I slept on you? …Oh, that's right; I fell asleep on your shoulder. No, I didn't."

"Okay," Itachi replied. "Hey, I've got the perfect idea…if you remember…" Ayame tilted her head slightly diagonally to show she wasn't following.

* * *

What Itachi had meant was a hot spring bath, like in chapter 2. _Mixed_ bathing, might I add… That sounds so great… Way to go, Itachi!! Anyway, they stepped into a spring and soaked themselves for maybe an hour or two, talking about things. Wow, I've just given myself the perfect opportunity to make Ayame tell Itachi that thing about her trip from chapter 1!

"So, Itachi, I meant to tell you this 2 days ago, but Naruto interrupted us," Ayame started. Itachi remembered what happened. "So…what is it?"

"Well, when I was on my trip--" She was interrupted by Itachi, who said "It's not another guy, is it? I'll kill him!!"

"No, you idiot! Now let me finish!" She yelled. "Okay…so while I was on my trip, I went to the Grass village. I liked it so much that I wanted you to come with me if I moved there."

"Sorry, Ayame, but Kiba doesn't know anything about the Grass village, and it would be totally awkward for him," Itachi said. "He'd have to make up crap and everything."

She stared at him. "…Okay, well, what about the Land of Waves? I traveled there and liked it." Itachi shook his head. "I like it where we are," He replied.

"Oh," Ayame said. "Well…okay, but you just ruined the whole story's plot."

"I really don't care anymore, Ayame," Was Itachi's answer. "We've only been to a few places in Konoha. We can still go somewhere here."

"Itachi, that's not the…" She paused. "…Never mind. We'll just stay here." They continued to soak in the hot water in silence, occasionally looking at each other.

* * *

After their long-wanted soak in the hot springs, they got out, dried off, and all that crap. Then Itachi walked Ayame home, but yet again, nothing important happened, so just like in "Kabuto's Revenge", the scene will be skipped due to lack of concern from the writing staff. (Me.)

After that, Itachi went home. As he entered his part of the Uchiha estate, he was caught by his little brother. "Hey, Itachi! Where were you last night? Oh, no… Don't tell me you slept with her!!"

"No, Sasuke, I did not sleep with her. Well…not in that way, I guess," He answered. Sasuke was confused by his brother's words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we slept on a bed of cherry blossoms at the training ground last night," He said back.

"The training ground… Oh, that was _you_?! I saw you and Ayame down there last night! I was the one in the distance, if you saw me," Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did see you. Who were you with? I saw someone else there," Itachi said.

"I was with Naruto. We were having a fight—well, _he_ challenged _me_. He wanted to prove that he was better than before, like always…" Sasuke said. "Who the hell told you to sleep on petals, anyway?"

"Foolish little brother… How can you say that when you said to be romantic? Contradicting yourself is a bad habit I've noticed you have," Itachi said. "Besides, it's better than sleeping on the ground. At least we had _some_ comfort."

"…Yeah, I guess…" Sasuke couldn't think of a smart remark without sounding like an idiot, so he left the room.

Itachi went to his room and changed out of the fishnet shirt he had slept in and into a cool, light black mesh shirt. Yes, he changed out of his pants, too. He put on jeans and stepped outside. "Ahh… This feels so nice," He let a cool breeze wash over his body. After a bit, he decided to put on a coat. He stepped back inside to get his Akatsuki coat and then started to walk down the street.**

* * *

**

The Story of how Itachi got his Akatsuki Cloak! 

Itachi was traveling when he met a guy named Hidan. "Hey, that's a pretty cool cloak you've got on," He said to Hidan.

"Thanks! I like it, too," Hidan replied. "I think it goes great with my hair."

"Uhh…yeah… I like it so much that I'm going to take it," Itachi said, with malice in his voice.

"W-wait! You can't do that! It goes against my religion!" That was the only thing Hidan could think to do. Not attack Itachi, or run away, but be a wimp and let a thug beat him up.

_**Pow! Shuk! Shhing!!**_ **"Aaaahh!!!"** Hidan was beaten up and sliced by a sword Itachi had been carrying with him.

Itachi slipped on the coat, leaving Hidan in a half-dead state, and cloakless. "Hey, it fits!" **The End.**

* * *

He had made his way down to the Hokage's office. He stepped inside and said, "Naruto, are there any missions I can do?" Naruto looked over at him. "Well, yeah, there's a lot. Choose one from the pile." He pointed over to a bin of papers, most likely missions. Itachi looked through them and picked one. "How 'bout this one?" Itachi was referring to an A-ranked mission.

"All right, sign your name, and I'll call you tomorrow morning," Naruto replied. Itachi did as Naruto said, and handed it to him. "Thanks, Itachi." **End of Chapter**

* * *

**So, what do you have to say about this chapter? I can't wait to read it in your reviews! And if I only get a few, I'm gonna be fucking pissed.**

**Yeah… Your extra… Like you deserve it… Anyway, your extra is another side-story in the next chapter. Yeah, the gift that only seems to keep being given. Heh-heh-heh…**


	5. I'd Fly Away to a Higher Place

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 5: "I'd fly away…to a higher place…"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

Chapter 5! It's been written in the same night as the last one, so I haven't lost my buzz…or something stupid like that.

* * *

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Naruto. Is that final or not?

* * *

**

"**I'd fly away…to a higher place…"**

Knock-knock! Someone was knocking on Itachi's door. "Hello?" He said as he opened the door. There stood Genma. "Hey, are you Itachi?"

"Yeah, I am. Is this about the mission?" He asked. Genma nodded and told him that Naruto wanted to speak to him. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Itachi said. Genma left after a nod signifying he understood.

"Guess I better go to Ichiraku, then." Itachi said to himself. He took a slice of pizza from last night with him, put on his cloak, and left.

* * *

Itachi had gone to Ichiraku Ramen not to see Ayame, but he had a hunch that Naruto was there. He saw the establishment in the clearing, so he decided to run over to it. In an instant, he was in front of the entrance. Yeah, he's that fast. He went in and, as he had guessed, Naruto was there slurping up ramen. "Hey, porky."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Itachi a few feet away. "Oh, good morning!" He took another big mouthful of his soup. "So, your mission is ready to be taken now. You can start any time before noon." Ayame stood up from behind the counter and asked what mission it was.

"Oh, hi, Ayame!" Itachi said cheerily. "The mission is to help take goods over to the Land of Waves. They can cross the bridge and everything, but they need more help. We're giving them lots of cargo, and it's a little heavy. Hey, Naruto, Ayame wants to visit the region, anyway. Can she come?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course! She'll be with you, after all. There won't be much danger, if any, anyway. The more help, the better, even if it is a ninja's job!"

Itachi nodded. "Thank you!" They looked over at Ayame, who was overjoyed with the thought of being in the water region. "This will be so much fun! It's like flying away to a higher place, in analogical terms, Heaven!" Naruto knew she wasn't dissing Konoha, but still thought it wasn't the greatest comment she could've said about the mission. "Itachi, Ayame, you can leave anytime." **End of Chapter****

* * *

Short and necessary! That's how I'd describe it. Please review, and tell me how you would have changed it. NOT anything saying you would've made it longer, though. None of that. Just a few adjustments. I'll take your advice!**

**Okay, so I couldn't put up a side-story. But I'll make up for it by giving you two!! 1.) Okay, so in chapter 3, I said Naruto and the emo freak were sparring. But what I didn't mention was why Sasuke agreed! He was tired, bored, feeling weak, and had trouble controlling his chakra. Why exactly did he fight? To test his limitations, of course! You know, just how he would fare against someone worth being called a village leader with his conditions. 2.) The second one is the whole 'lunar flower' deal. I got it from "Wolf's Rain." In it, they're the flowers most commonly seen and a true legend says that they lead the way to the gate of Paradise, the Heaven for wolves, except they don't die. Lunar flowers look cool; they shine like moonlight itself, have a white color, and grow every night except for the New Moon. I'm not sure if the last part is true, but I'm saying that based on my knowledge, common knowledge, and an educated guess because they grow in moonlight, and in a New Moon, there is no light.**


	6. The Mission Begins?

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 6: "The Mission Begins…?"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Okay, so chapter 6 is here, big deal. I had a choice of making cheats for my Action Replay or this, and originally I chose cheats, because I'm bored out of my fucking mind. So, once I got to the detailed parts, I couldn't think of anything to do. Plus, I feel lazy at the time. Well, more like tired, since it's pretty late. Anyway, since I didn't want to make cheats, it was decided that I would do this because I have nothing better to do. So, enjoy the 6th chapter of rameny goodness...**

* * *

Disclaimer-**** I don't own Naruto. I am so bored of copying and pasting this…**

* * *

"**The Mission Begins…?"**

"_You can leave any time."_ The words Naruto still remained in Itachi's head. By the way, Naruto left 5 minutes ago. And, it's morning. Itachi turned to Ayame, who was looking at him.

"Hey, Itachi, do you think we should start the mission soon?" She asked him. She then, for some reason, embraced Itachi. Probably a girl-related thing.

"Mmm…yeah, we should go soon," He answered. "Besides, we can't keep the people waiting, can we?" Ayame shook her head. "Then let's go! …After some breakfast…" Itachi's stomach growled. "Guess that pizza wasn't enough…" He scratched his head sheepishly.

Ayame giggled, and then stepped over to the stove, obviously going to cook him some ramen.

* * *

They had walked over to the Leaf's gate after eating a bowl of ramen. Itachi and Ayame greeted the people and started lifting things. Ayame took a few things that equaled maybe half her weight. Note: In my story, Ayame only weighs about 105 lbs. Does that seem accurate for a light adult? Itachi picked up things that weighed 20 times his weight. Note: In this story, Itachi weighs about 150 lbs, even though he's probably as strong as the Hulk. Itachi's muscles don't appear to bulge out like huge tumors, though. He's got a muscular, slim body, and the rest is hidden, somehow. Ayame just gaped at her lover, dropping her stuff in the process.

"Hey, that's valuable stuff! Don't drop it!" Some random person in the group said.

"Sorry!" Ayame apologized. "Itachi…how can you _possibly_ hold that much weight?"

Itachi smirked. "It…takes a lot of strength to do this…" He started to struggle with his cargo.

"Itachi, let some stuff down before you tear a muscle!" She said, with her voice full of concern.

"N…no…" He said. "I don't need to…Aaugh!!" He threw the stuff down gently and collapsed to the floor.

Ayame ran right over to him. "Itachi, are you okay?! Itachi?! ITACHI!!"

* * *

…Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep… Itachi woke up, finding himself in a hospital bed and some beeping object next to him. "Mmm…wait a minute…" He looked to his left after and saw Ayame sitting on a chair right next to his bed. "…Ayame? What happened?"

"Itachi…you carried too many things and hurt yourself…badly…" She said, with a tear trickling down her cheek. "I told you not to carry that much…oh, why didn't you listen…?"

"Ayame…don't cry…please, don't cry… I know I did this to myself, but don't worry… I'll be fine…I hope," He said, sounding like he might shed a few tears as well. "By the way…when the hell did we get this beeping screen?"

"Um…that's always been there. What are you talking about?" Ayame had no clue what he was talking about.

"We have this screen, and Sasuke told me they had some giant screen at his Chunin exam," Itachi said, still confused.

"Yeah. Apparently, we have headsets and refrigerators, too," She said.

Itachi was dumbfounded. "So, are we in the _current_ time, or…when the hell are we?!" He exclaimed.

Ayame giggled. "You're so funny, Itachi…" She planted a kiss on Itachi's lips. It was just what he needed to soothe his wound-up soul. He fell into a deep rest.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Yeah, that's how the mission went. So much for that. Don't forget to review, or I'll curse your names in the next chapter!

Okay, your extra this time is, yet again, a somewhat-different version of a side story! This time, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru all delivered the goods in Itachi and Ayame's place. Or is it 'places'? Oh, well…


	7. The Beginning and the End

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 7: The Beginning and the End**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Well, it's time for the next chapter, which will **not** be the last. I told a few people…or maybe just Blondi89…that this would be the finale. I've decided to not do that and continue this as a long story. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-**** Yeah, yeah… I don't own Naruto.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**The Beginning and the End"**

Ayame's kiss left Itachi in a state of peace. He then fell into a deep, elated sleep. Ayame looked at her lover's sleeping figure with a feeling of happiness. "Sweet dreams, Itachi," She said. "You've made mine a reality; now I want you to have some." Ayame left the room with that cute rameny smile that belonged only to her.

She went down the hospital's hallway, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice. "Is Itachi here?" Ayame looked over her shoulder towards the voice, and it turned out to be Sasuke. So, she walked to him.

"Hi, Sasuke," Ayame greeted him. "Itachi is here, but he just fell asleep. His room number is 666."

Sasuke's eyes widened with fear. "It's _666_?!"

Ayame started to laugh. "Haha, no, I'm just kidding. His room is 302."

Sasuke caught a grip on himself and sighed one of relief. "Oh, good…" He regained his normal state. "I guess I'll visit him later. So, what happened to him, anyway?"

"He tried lifting 20 times his weight, and collapsed on the ground," She replied. "He'll be fine after a few days of easygoing hospital life. Or at least that's what the medical nin said."

"Was my brother trying to impress you or something?" Sasuke asked, pulling her over to a black leather couch in the lobby.

Ayame replied with a simple 'no'. –Danielle, Itachi was _not_ trying to impress Ayame, he just wanted to test his capacity. Where have we all heard that before?-

"I see," He answered back. "Well, I should get going. You know, this hospital brings back a lot of memories. I don't like coming here often…"

Ayame saw the look of sadness on his face, and quickly changed the subject. "Me, too. Bye, Sasuke!" He nodded, and then disappeared, only leaving a white spiral of puff around his last spot.

* * *

"**Sasuke's Irrelevant Memories!"**

Sasuke had just come back from a life-risking mission, and was badly injured. He was taken to the hospital by a passing medical ninja after he had fainted and fallen onto the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up in a hospital bed. He rubbed his eyes, and then noticed a nurse standing in front of him. "How do you feel?" The nurse asked him.

"Fine, miss, but what happened?" He asked. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You were collapsed on the street when someone saw you. That person took you here, and we attached your dislocated limbs. We also gave you some painkillers." The woman replied. "The person who took you here was just a medic passing by. We took care of the rest."

"…Okay, fair enough. How long do I have to stay here?" Sasuke asked.

"The information given to me by the surgeon says at least 3 weeks," She replied.

"Oh, damn it…" Sasuke grumbled. **The End

* * *

**

Ayame had gone back to Ichiraku. "So," Asked the owner, "what happened to Itachi?"

"He's resting at the hospital. He should be better soon. All he did was tear a few muscles," Ayame replied.

"The hospital, eh? That place really is the beginning and the end of many lives, I guess," He said to himself. He earned a menacing look from his employee.

"**Just what is that supposed to mean?"** She said, with much anger in her voice.

"Nothing, nothing," He said. "Now get back to work." **End of Chapter****

* * *

Did you all like that? It's not my finest work, but I took a little advice from a certain friend and improved a little on the detail and thoughts, even though no thoughts were included. Heheh… Anyway, please review. I've been getting less hits and reviews for the newer chapters, and I don't like that… It's just a review, people. Tell me what you think and what I need to improve on, if anything, in it. Thanks.**


	8. Special Planning Page!

**"Reunited with a side of Ramen: Special Planning Page"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

**

* * *

Hello, once again, and welcome to the special planning page! Since this is the first time I've ever planned for something, I wanted to show my ideas, because they're funny, except for the first two. A few jokes are from "Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged" and "Naruto Abridged", so…yeah. That's all.**

* * *

**1.) **Itachi escapes from the hospital. **-Done.**

**2.) **Sakura asks Sasuke out on a date.

**3.) **A drunken guy makes a scene in the village center. Or just anywhere in public.

**4.) **A surprise appearance from Aang and/or Sakura Kinimoto. They're made fun of by Itachi and/or Sasuke. Ayame or Sakura and/or Ino are watching the other characters being dissed.

**5.) **Itachi fights against a pair of breasts attached to a woman in a side story. Or as its own future chapter. I hope to name that non-existent chapter "The Plot Thinnens".

**6.) **Yu-Gi-Oh! cards are being sold in the village's market. Could be replaced by the Tanzaku market, though.

**7.) **Add an Intro Theme, like xxBlackSakura24xx did. **-Done.**

**8.) **Itachi finds a chicken and names him Clucky.

**9.) **Itachi and Gaara of the Funk face off in Dance Dance Revolution. Lee also joins the fight, and gets an injury for some unsportsmanship-like behavior. Lee also has a Canadian accent, and in this episode represents Canada! Hooray for parodies! **-Done.**

**10.)** Sasuke is wearing a pink frilly dress. **–Sasukesmyemo394's idea.**

**11.) **Naruto is bathing in a huge bowl of ramen. **–Sasukesmyemo394's idea. **

**12.) **Itachi buys a guitar. **-Done.**

**

* * *

All right, that's the planning for future chapters. It was originally meant to be planning for chapter 8 only, but I came up with a lot of ideas, so now they will be used some time later. No reviews are necessary, but you can still give me ideas. Put them in a review or a private message, and if I like them, I just might use them! Like always, you will be given credit. This...ahem..."chapter" will be used as the planning page for every chapter in the story, so you won't see another planning page in this story. Check on it from time to time to see my crazy, somewhat nonsensicle ideas!**


	9. The Power of Rock Compels You!

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 9: "The power of rock compels you!"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Hey, everybody! This chapter is called that because in this one, Itachi buys a guitar and plays with Toshiro Masuda, the guy who made the music for Naruto. So without further ado, read this awesome rock-filled chapter!**

* * *

Disclaimer-**** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. And Toshiro (Cool! Like Toshiro on Bleach!) Masuda owns the music for Naruto. Also, the Gibson guitar company owns the featured guitars.****

* * *

**

"**The power of rock compels you!"**

Itachi was sleeping in his hospital bed, until his little brother came in. "Hey! Itachi! Wake up!" He whispered. Itachi just snored in response. Sasuke started to get angry because of his rash nature. "Hey, big brother! Wake up already!" He whispered once more, this time a little louder. However, Itachi did not wake up. "Itachi, wake up!" He yelled softly. This time, Itachi woke up.

"…Huh? Sasuke, get out. I'm trying to sleep…" Itachi replied. "Man, and I was just having the most erotic dream ever, too…"

Sasuke started to calm down. "Come on, we're leaving this place!"

"But all I want to do is sleep right now!" He answered. "Sasuke, I'm tired, hurt in a few places, and I don't want you here. Now leave."

Sasuke started to walk over to him. "I'm not leaving without you, Itachi!" H grabbed his big brother's arm.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Watch where you're pulling!" Itachi shouted. "That's my hurt arm, you know!"

"Yeah, like I'd care, now let's go," He replied hastily. He managed to get Itachi on his feet. "Come on, big bro, you can do this," He said, carefully watching Itachi's legs.

"You're worse than Guy or Lee!" Itachi said, walking along with his demonic brother.

* * *

They got out of the hospital when no one was looking. Some hospital… Anyway, they got out, and were passing by the Konoha market, but stopped there when Itachi saw something that piqued his interest. "Whoa, what's that?" He asked the owner of the shop.

"This, my good man, is an Epiphone Coronet, an electric guitar, just in!" He replied.

Itachi pulled out his wallet. "How much for the guitar?"

"650 American dollars!" He answered back.

"Um…is this enough?" Itachi pulled out some ryo.

"I don't rightly know! But we'll say it's enough. How's that sound, partner?"

Itachi stared at him. "Are you an American stereotype or something?"

"That's downright mean, partner!" He said. "Are you a Japanese stereotype?"

"Ah, touché!" Itachi answered.

Suddenly, Iruka appears out of nowhere. "God damn it, I'm sick of people taking my abridged line! Quit it already!" Iruka then disappeared.

"…Okay…" Itachi said, slightly confused. "I'll take the Coronet-thingy!"

"Good doin' business with ya, partner!" The owner exclaimed. "Don't forget yer amplifier!" He handed Sasuke the amp, who is also carrying the guitar in its case.

* * *

The wails of the guitar could be heard from outside of the house. Itachi and Sasuke connected everything together, and Itachi is now playing his new Gibson guitar.

Knock! Knock! Someone was tapping at the front door. "I'll get it," Sasuke offered. He opened the door, only to find Toshiro Masuda at the door, carrying a guitar. "Oh my God, Toshiro Masuda?!"

"Yeah, that's me," He replied. "I was in the area and I heard the sounds of a guitar. Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, Mr. Masuda!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Hey, wait, this is a fictional storyline. How the hell were you 'in the area' when you're a real person?"

"…It would be best not to ask that question." Toshiro said. He then looked at a picture he pulled out of his jacket. _Soon, my sexy Tsunade, your boobs and I will touch together, and it will be amazing!_ He thought, looking at his picture of Tsunade. He then walked into the house.

"Mr. Itachi Uchiha, correct?" Toshiro asked. "I notice you're playing on an Epiphone Coronet, with the Cherry Burst finish. Mind if I join with you?" He opened up his guitar case, revealing a Flying V, with a New Century finish.

"Not at all, Masuda-sempai!" Itachi exclaimed out of joy. They started to play "Gaara's Theme" on their guitars. **End of Chapter****

* * *

How did you like my guitar lesson today? I thought it was a little weird. By the way, I chose "Gaara's Theme" because it has an awesome guitar part in it that I thought was so cool, I just had to put it in. Next time, I'll try to work in some Dethklok. Oh yeah, Ayame's going to go crazy that Itachi left the hospital. Not looking forward to that… No extra today, the planning page should be enough for the next few chapters as well.**


	10. The FunkOff!

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 10: "The Funk-Off!"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Whoo! The funk-off episode will finally be shown! I'm so happy that I can use Vegeta3986's joke… Right, this…ahem…"chapter" is based on Vegeta3986's 19th episode of "Naruto: The Abridged Series". Yeah, there's your idea disclaimer. Might as well get the other one done as well. I don't own Naruto, and neither does Vegeta3986. He just owns the parody for it. The **original** abridged series for Naruto, that is. There are many jokes from "Naruto Abridged" in here. P.S.- A star () indicates a technique I made up.

* * *

"**The Funk-Off!"**

Itachi was practicing on his Coronet in the early morning. After a few minutes passed, he heard someone knocking on his door. He set down the guitar and walked to the door.

"Good morning, Itachi!" Said Ayame, who was smiling in front of him.

Itachi felt his heart warm up. "Hello to you, too," He said. He was happy to see the person who makes him happiest in front of him. "Come in, Ayame." She accepted his offer and stepped inside. "Shouldn't you be at work soon?"

"Normally, I'd have to, but I have the day off today!" Ayame said, with the seemingly never-ending smile. "So, I came to see my Itachi!" She gave him a hug.

"That's great," He said, keeping his smile on. The smile truly is contagious... "Guess who I met yesterday?"

"Who? Is it someone famous?" She eagerly asked. Itachi nodded. "Is it…hmm…who is it?"

"…It was Toshiro Masuda!!" He exclaimed. Ayame's face lit up.

"What?! No way! You met _the_ Toshiro?" She said in disbelief.

"Yep, that's him," Itachi replied. "He heard me playing on a guitar, and wanted to play with me."

"You made music with a celebrity?! Hey, since when do you have a guitar?" She asked.

"Why do you repeat everything I say?" He asked back. "And, since yesterday. I bought it from a stereotypical American merchant."

"I wonder what he was doing here…" Ayame pondered. "So, can I see it?"

"Of course you can! Come to the living room. I've got my amplifier set up there," Itachi said, gently grabbing his girlfriend's hand. Her smile only grew bigger as he took her there.

'_Oh, Itachi…I love you so much. I never want anything bad to happen to us,' _She thought. When they got to the living room, he presented his guitar.

"This guitar is called an Epiphone Coronet, Ayame. It's got the Cherry finish," He explained, picking up his guitar. He slowly twirled it around, showing her every inch of it.

"Ooh, that's a really nice one, Itachi!" Ayame complimented. She then locked eyes with him. "Itachi…set down the guitar."

He stared at her with a confused look. "Hmm? Why?"

"Just put it down for a minute," She repeated.

"Okay…" He put it down on the carpet. As soon as it was safely on the ground, Ayame glomped him, and they fell onto the soft carpet. He was stuck in her tackling hug, and didn't resist her kiss.

* * *

Itachi had just finished playing "Beautiful Wild Green Beast" for Ayame on his guitar. Ayame applauded and gave him a tight squeeze. "Itachi, how did you become such a good musician so quickly?"

"I don't really know," He replied. "All I know is that I'm suddenly a great guitarist. I'm really not going to question the illogical reasoning behind that, because I like being able to play well."

Ayame said nothing. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Itai, can I get a drink?"

"Itai? You're calling me that now?" Itachi seemed confused with Ayame's cute logic. "Yes, you may get a -- no, I'll get one for you."

"Do you have tea, Itai?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, I do," Itachi said. He walked over to the kitchen and took a cup out. He then took a tea maker out of a cupboard and an empty pitcher. "Sweetened or not, Ayame?" He asked, looking in her direction.

"Sweetened, please!" Ayame perkily answered.

"All right, sounds good!" Itachi said, taking out a bowl of sugar. He prepared the tea maker, and walked back over to his smiling ramen cook.

* * *

"Itai, let's go on a walk! It's so nice and refreshing out!" Ayame exclaimed. Itachi laughed softly.

"Okay, we can go on a walk," He replied. He grabbed his cloak from the coat rack. Ayame stepped outside the house, losing no enthusiasm.

Itachi made sure the door was shut before facing away from it. When he turned around, Ayame happily grabbed his hand. "Come on, Itai!" She pulled him along behind her as she ran into the cool morning breeze. "Ahh, isn't this great, Itachi?"

Itachi smiled, the kind that meant 'I'm just happy to see you happy'. "Yes, it is nice out."

* * *

They soon reached Training Ground #3, the area they had slept in that one night. "Oh, so this is where you wanted to go," Itachi said with pleasure in his voice.

Ayame giggled. "Yes, I've been having that on my mind a lot recently."

"So, now that we're here, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, could you show me some ninjutsu? I want to see more, since I'm only a cook," She said cutely.

"Okay, but stand back," Itachi said, making a few hand signs. "Fire element: Grand Fireball jutsu!" He blew a gigantic ball of fire from his mouth. The fire was about 80 meters in diameter, and was blown over the pond for obvious reasons. The fire stopped and died down. Ayame's mouth and eyes were wide open.

"That was incredible!!" She exclaimed. "How did it get so big?"

"Well, I drew my chakra up to my mouth and released flames onto the water," Itachi answered. "Would you like to see more?"

"Yes, I would love to see more, Itai!" She loudly said.

"Okay, just a second…" He said. "Water style: Liquid Arrangement jutsu!" A lot of water rose up from the pond. It formed a heart shape engraved with the Japanese lettering for 'I love you, Ayame'. She was stunned and elated by this one.

"I love you, too, Itai!" Ayame ran up to Itachi and glomped him. And, this time, Ayame did not pin him and kiss him, but _embrace_ him and kiss him. And this time, it had love and not fangirl-love like the first time.

* * *

The morning had come to an end and Itachi & Ayame were getting lunch at a restaurant. Itachi was tearing away at his BBQ ribs while Ayame was happily eating her onigiri (Rice balls). "Itachi, you shouldn't eat so quickly!" She suggested.

"Yeah, I'm going to slow down!" He said sarcastically. "No way, Ayame; ribs need to be eaten quickly or you'll never finish a whole rack!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you even hear yourself?!" She cried. "If you can't finish one normally, how will it be better if you try to anyway? Eating quickly isn't healthy, Itai."

"Ugh…fine, I'll slow down; just drop it," He gave up. "I'll be back in a second." He stood up and headed for the bathroom door. But, to his surprise, someone from the Village of the Sand Gourd exited the bathroom. It was none other than the famous Gaara of the Funk!

"You! I know you! You're Gaara of the Funk, aren't you? My brother told me about you!" Itachi said. In the background, the room's lights changed colors to the 4 beats, followed by a voice saying "Gaara of the Funk!" Itachi was confused. "Does that happen every time someone says your name?"

"Yes, it does," Gaara answered.

"Really… Gaara of the Funk!" Itachi exclaimed. 'Unch, unch, unch, unch. Gaara of the Funk!' "Cool!"

"You don't respect the funk. And for that, I will kill you," Gaara said coldly.

"Wait a minute!" Itachi called. Gaara turned around. "I want to challenge you to D.D.R.!"

Gaara's eyelids slightly came closer together. "Did you just challenge me to a funk-off?" He asked. "Fine, I accept."

The Canadian national anthem started playing in the background. "What the hell is that music?" Itachi cried.

"I am Rock Lee. I represent truth, justice, maple syrup, hockey, Mounties, and the Beatles haircut!" Lee proudly exclaimed. "I fight emo and all of its facets, and you, Itachi, are the first on my list! All because of that red on black cloak you're wearing! It's clearly emo!"

"Oh, please!" Itachi said. "Canada sucks!" As soon as he said that, he was punched hardly and flew backwards.

"Don't ever diss Canada, eh!" Lee shouted.

"I have no choice," Itachi said to himself. "I have to use the Sharingan! …What the--?!" He activated it, but it wasn't working.

"That's right! You can't use the Sharingan on me because I'm protected by diplomatic immunity, eh!" Lee explained. "Now to use my special move! The--" He tried to use it, but was punched by Guy before he could attack Itachi.

"Lee!! How dare you forget the most important thing about fighting?!" Guy shouted. "You forgot to get the girl! That's the most important thing!"

"You're right, sensei! How could I forget, eh?" Lee said. He blew eye-kisses in Ayame's general direction.

Itachi got really angry. "Hey, Canadian! She's mine, so lay off!"

"No way, eh! She will be mine in the end of the chapter!" Lee exclaimed.

"Fine then; I challenge _you_ to a game of D.D.R., as well!" Itachi said. "Besides, I'll win anyway; nothing bad ever happens to the main character!"

"I accept your challenge, eh! I want to fight you too, Sand Gourd guy!" Lee responded.

"Did you just call me Sand Gourd guy?" Gaara said. "I'm going to fucking kill you…"

Dance steps appeared out of nowhere. Gaara was hitting them all. Then it was Itachi's turn. He hit all as well. Then it was Lee's turn. He hit them all, too. "Hmph…you're not bad," Gaara said.

"I learned from the best," He replied, referring to Guy.

"That's right, Lee! Shake your goods!" Guy said back, shaking his goods.

It was Gaara's turn again. He hit all, except for when Lee punched him. That's when he missed the steps. "Ugh! Bastard!!" He broke Lee's left arm & left leg with sand.

Medical ninja suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took Lee to the hospital, but got a free operation because he had his Canadian Health card with him. "Well, that's the end of his cameo, I guess," Itachi said. "Should we finish our amniki?"

"Don't you mean a duel?" Gaara asked.

"No, an amniki," Itachi repeated.

"What's the difference?" Gaara said, annoyed.

"Amniki sounds Asian…ish?" Itachi tried using that as an excuse.

"…I'm going to kill you slowly someday," Gaara said. With that, he walked away. **End of Chapter****

* * *

Hooray for pointless synonyms! That last part was from "Avatar Abridged", by the way. Review, and bye!**


	11. The Movie

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 11: "The Movie"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

(My theme plays) Welcome to chapter 11 of "Reunited with a side of Ramen"! It's been a few days since the last update, but I won't keep you waiting any longer! So, without any further commentaries, let the story begin! …You know, that just reminded me of something funny. I'll tell you it as the extra!

* * *

"**The Movie"**

It was a rainy day in Konoha. The other day, Itachi had taken Ayame out to lunch. After lunch yesterday, the two stayed at Ayame's house, and Itachi had slept over there…in the same bed as his girlfriend, hehheh… Okay, after what we all know happened, they fell asleep in the same bed, so technically they did sleep _with_ each other, but not in that way. (That part was narrated by Kakashi, by the way.) Yeah, and the next morning, Itachi woke up to the smell of delicious bacon! He got out of Ayame's bed and headed into the kitchen, and noticed her making bacon over her stove.

"Mmm, good morning, Ayame!" Itachi said with a quirky grin on his face, wafting the scent over to his nose. "This smells delicious!"

"Good morning to you too, Itai!" Ayame smiled. She gave him a squeeze with a cute look on her face, and then picked up the bacon with tongs. "Breakfast is ready!

* * *

Itachi and Ayame were taking a morning stroll around the village. "Hey, Itai, I was wondering if we could go see a movie." 

"Well, it depends. What the hell's a movie?" He asked.

"A movie is a long film shown on a screen," Ayame answered,

"…And a film is?" Itachi was still confused.

"Sigh… A film is a video recording of anything."

"So you want me to see a long recording?" He asked.

"Yes. It's actually a recording of the fight between Yondaime and the Kyuubi Kitsune," Ayame replied with enthusiasm.

"Oh, sounds interesting," Itachi said. "Okay, we can see it, but first you have to tell me when the hell we got movies."

Ayame giggled. "Not this again! We've had movies for a while now, Itai."

He stood motionless for a few seconds. "Why hasn't anyone told me of these then?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "Okay, it starts in 4 hours. The movie is about ½ an hour long."

"All right, Ayame," He said. "Now, let's go to the hot springs!"

* * *

The two are seen sitting down at a theatre. "I can't wait for the movie to start!" Ayame squealed. 

"Yeah…woohoo…" Itachi said, uninterested. "…Hey, isn't that the Canadian guy?" He pointed to Lee.

"Oh, it's you! I remember you, eh!" Lee exclaimed. "Is this your girlfriend? She's very pretty, eh?"

Itachi got angry. "If you leave now, I'll give you some maple syrup."

"Don't try to tempt me! You don't have--" Lee stopped and looked at a bottle of maple syrup in Itachi's hand. "But...I..." Itachi then held up a hockey stick. Lee gave in. "Okay, I'll leave!" He grabbed his stuff, and then ran off. "Wheee!!" He exclaimed. Lee anticlimactically slipped and fell. "Ohh, I spilled my syrup, eh…"

"Well, he's gone," Itachi said. "Hey, Ayame, why isn't it starting?"

"These are called previews, Itai," She replied. "They're what make the movie that more special when it finally starts."

Itachi frowned. "Stupid previews…" He muttered.

**23 Previews later…**

"Oh my God, is it starting yet?!" Itachi yelled.

"Shh!" Ayame raised a finger to her mouth. "Hey, look, it's finally starting."

Itachi's face lit up, as if he were a child in a candy store.

* * *

"Kyuubi, for your crimes against Konohagakure, I sentence you to imprisonment!" He shouted, as he made the hand signs for the jutsu. "Shiki Fuujin!" The Bijuu simply roared once more, not knowing what was to soon happen. In an instant, the Shinigami appeared. The Kyuubi Kitsune became terrified as it saw its soul being ripped out of its body by the Death God. And that was the last thing the Nine-tailed Fox could remember at the time.

* * *

The movie had ended, leaving Itachi in awe. "Whoa, that was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" He exclaimed. 

"I'm so glad you liked it, Itai!" Ayame said. "You know what else you'll probably like?" The lust was back.

"What? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Itachi begged.

Ayame whispered something into Itachi's ear. "Uh-huh," He said. She added some more stuff. "Oh, yeah, I really want that!" She whispered even more stuff into his ear. "Ooh, can we add butterscotch?" He asked eagerly.

"I…don't think you heard me correctly…" Ayame said with dissatisfaction. **End of Chapter

* * *

**That last part was not something I came up with, so I do not claim credit for it. Yay, no disclaimer! The reason for that is because I've added the disclaimer to the summary!

Right, the extra, okay. What happened was my friends discovered a box of pizza and breadsticks in school, and they let me have some. So, we had pizza and breadsticks in school!


	12. The Plot Thinnens

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 12: "The Plot Thinnens"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

This is a story about the rise and fall of Yu-Gi-Oh! And yes, the plot actually does thinnen more than it already has…sadly… I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged a lot lately, and I felt like doing a parody of a cross-episode…or chapter… I hate those, though… I do not like Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own it.**

* * *

**

The Plot Thinnens 

It was a nippy, sunny Saturday morning. Itachi had his cloak that he stole from Hidan on as he took strides down the road. _Hey, there's Ichiraku Ramen,_ Itachi thought. _I think I'll go in to see Ayame._

He moved the draped fabric away from his head as he entered. "Hey, Teuchi. Is Ayame here?"

The owner Teuchi looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Itachi, Ayame's here, but she wanted to take some time off to show you something. I think she called it "Yu-Gi-Oh" or something."

"What the fuck is Yu-Gi-Oh?" Itachi asked.

"That's exactly what I asked her!" Teuchi explained. "I think she wanted to show you them in Tanzaku Town."

Itachi's eyes widened. "All the way in Tanzaku Town?! This is probably pretty important, then…"

Ayame walked into the restaurant. "Okay, here's the beer you wanted," She said.

"Ayame!!" He shouted. "Not in front of the customers…" He lowered his voice.

"What customers? Nobody's here—oh, hi, Itai!" She noticed Itachi standing next to her. "Okay, so have you heard of the new game?"

"Yeah, Teuchi told me. You're not really going to take me to Tanzaku Town, are you?" Itachi pleaded.

"Actually, they just had someone deliver some over here a few minutes ago," She answered.

"Yes!" Itachi shouted. "Okay, so do you wanna see it now or something?"

"Yeah, Itai, let's go!" Ayame happily exclaimed. "I'll be back in less than an hour, okay?" She said, turning towards Teuchi, who nodded.

**

* * *

**Ayame had led them to the Leaf Market. People of all ages were gathered around the busy store. Itachi's smile that was placed on his face because his girlfriend was happy had soon turned to a frown at the sight of the line, just to get inside! "Oh, come on!" 

15 minutes had passed, and the two had finally gotten into the building. "Itai, this is Yu-Gi-Oh," Ayame had said. "I don't know much about it, but apparently kids love it!"

Itachi looked around the store. "So, you're telling me you like a children's card game?"

"How do you know it's a card game?" She asked.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because there are tons of packs of cards placed around the room," He rudely answered.

"Oh, you're right, Itai," She said. "Wow, you're pretty clever!"

"Umm, no, not really…" He looked away. "Hey, what the hell's with that guy's hair?" Itachi pointed to a commercial starring Yami, the pharaoh.

**

* * *

Yami:** Yu-Gi-Oh is sponsored by Yugiohs. They're Yugi-licious! ...Wait a minute, 'Yugi-licious'? Is that even a word? 

**Director:** It lets the kids know that they're tasty.

**Yami:** Yes, but Yugi-licious? Are they supposed to taste like, Yugi or something?

**Director:** Yami…

**Yami:** How exactly do you go about testing something like that? …I mean, besides the _obvious_ method.

**Director:** Just…say…the line…you amateur…

**Yami:** Fine! Yugios! Apparently, they're Yugi-licious! …Okay, now where's my fucking paycheck?

* * *

"Heheheh!" Itachi laughed. "I'm glad we came! But I still don't see why his hair is so crazy. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses?"

Yugi appears from behind the counter. "I use Loreal. Loreal, because I'm worth it."

"Whoa, what the fuck? Weren't you 5 ½ ft. or something on the commercial? And what happened to your voice? It's high and annoying" Itachi said.

"That was my sexy alter-ego Yami, the pharaoh from 5,000 years ago…or some time…back in Ancient Egypt," Yugi replied.

"You expect me to believe a midget has an alter-ego from the Ancient Egyptian times? What do you want me to believe next, that you play children's card games?" Itachi said, once again, annoyed.

"Umm...actually, yes, I do want you to believe that," Yugi replied.

Itachi said nothing, until his Sharingan eyes started spinning. "Great Shining Heaven!!" Black flames engulfed Yugi's body, turning him to black ash.

"Itachi, wasn't that a little severe? I mean, nothing bad is ever supposed to happen to the main characters except in Wolf's Rain and Fullmetal Alchemist," Ayame said.

"True, but he wasn't _our_ story's main character," Itachi replied.

"Huh, I guess you're right then, Itai," She said. "You know, I'm bored. Let's continue this in the next chapter."

"All right. I was getting a little bored, too. But this _was_ pretty funny, even though some jokes were from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged," Itachi replied. "Okay, end chapter!"** End of Chapter****

* * *

Hooray for cheap continuation! I'm sorry people, but I felt like continuing it another time. Maybe it's just because I'm tired, but I want to keep this episode...ahem, **_**chapter**_**...going for a few more. So, it will be continued.**

**Your extra this time is a cool website where you can download free music. Since I can't put up the link in this, you'll have to visit the site on the link at my profile. If you were wondering how many songs I've downloaded, I think it might be 100+… Yeah, that really is a lot! It was mainly soundtrack songs, though. Well, I think you can **_**only**_** get soundtrack songs. Oh, well, it's still got good songs for almost every anime, and it's free. If you don't see the anime album you want on the right, look at the very first one in that section. It says "View All", and that's where the other albums are hiding. So, have fun!**


	13. The Wielder of the Tsukikage Seikou

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 13: "The Wielder of the Tsukikage Seikou"**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

Well, it's been quite a while. Sorry for the late update, but I was working on a different story, The Two Jinchuuriki. If you haven't already inferred from the chapter title, Ayame gets some "friendly" competition. As an added bogus – I mean, bonus – the new character may become a main character. **May** become a main character.**

* * *

**

The Wielder of the Tsukikage Seikou 

After the dreadful visit to the Yu-Gi-Oh store, Ayame slept over at the Uchiha estate. During that night, Sasuke thought he heard a ghost, so he went to go see if Itachi could help him calm down. The door was locked, so he shaped some chakra into a key and unlocked the door. To his astonishment, he saw Ayame naked on top of Itachi's bed, in a deep sleep. Itachi, who was also asleep, appeared to be undressed as well, but was under the sheets.

"Oh...my...sexy God..." Sasuke continued to check out Ayame, until he went back into his room. He ran back silently with a camera in his hand. _'Ooh, I'm so happy photography was invented!'_ He thought, taking a shot of his brother's naked girlfriend. He ran off giggling, forgetting all about his paranoia.

* * *

The next day, Ayame woke up shivering, due to the fact that she wasn't dressed and was above Itachi's quilt that Mikoto, his mother, had made for him. She crawled under it, but stopped in fear when she noticed the bedroom door. It was open. 

"...Oh, no..." Ayame shot up to close the door, and then ran back to the bed. "This is not good..." She said to herself as she crawled under the blankets, trying to forget about it.

To her dismay, she had woken up 'her Itai', as she puts it. He opened his eyes in a tired manner.

"Well...good morning, Ayame..." Itachi hugged her. "What were you saying?"

She hesitated. _'Oh no, what do I say? Should I tell him someone came in last night?'_ Ayame asked herself. "Umm...it's nothing, Itai..." She kissed him.

"Okay, if you say so," The black-haired man replied, returning the kiss.

After quite a long kiss, Itachi & Ayame had gotten dressed. Itachi was sporting the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt, like many other clan members, while Ayame wore plain clothes. Following that, they went out to the hot springs to bathe.

* * *

The two stepped into a hot spring. Ayame winced at the heat of the water, but went through with it, making a small splash as she entered. 

"Ahh...this is so nice, Itai..." Ayame said, as she sunk her head into the water, keeping only her nose and closed eyes above. Itachi nodded, but since Ayame didn't notice, it was just a waste of energy. Itachi didn't care, though.

"Hey, Ayame..." Itai said in a soft voice. She opened her eyes to look at him. "...You look beautiful."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you, Itai!" Ayame moved closer to him. When she got in a close enough position, she gave him a much-wanted kiss, which he happily returned.

However, their romantic moment was stopped when they heard someone come into the room. It was a female, around the same age as the two lovers, with long hair the same color as her purple eyes, dark red lipstick, black fingernail paint, and a purple & black bikini. Heh, sounds like a hottie...

As she approached the spa, Ayame got off of Itachi, a little embarrassed. The girl stepped into the spa. "Hi, I'm Terry. What are your names?"

Ayame answered first. "Hi Terry, I'm Ayame."

"It's nice to meet you. And what's yours?" She asked, looking at Itachi.

"...I'm Itachi Uchiha. Nice to make your acquaintance," He replied. "Are you new here? I've never seen your face around Konoha."

Terry ran her hand through her hair, moving it to the sides of her face. "And the same to you!" She replied cheerfully. "Well, I came from Crescent Moon Island, but I'm just visiting Konoha."

"No way! You came from the Moon country?!" Ayame squealed. "I would _so_ love to be there! It's so beautiful!" While Ayame ranted on about the Moon country, Terry checked out Itachi.

'_Hey, he's pretty handsome…Maybe if I…'_ Terry moved a little closer to Itachi, who was just sitting in the water relaxing. "Hey, Itachi..." Terry whispered. He looked up at her.

"Yes, Terry?"

"...Are you single?" She said with a sexy grin, leaving Itachi shocked.

He remained silent, just staring at her with wide eyes. Finally, after maybe 10 seconds, he spoke up. "Ayame and I are really close...so no, I'm not single. Sorry."

Terry sighed sadly. "I thought so... After all, who wouldn't want to go out with you...?" She had a look of depression on her face.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Ayame chimed in.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Itachi lied, smiling at Terry. _'Don't worry, I've got you covered,'_ He thought. Terry returned the smile.

"All right, never mind, then," The ramen cook replied. "Haa... It's been a while, Itai. We should get out now." Itachi frowned.

Itachi closed his eyes, sighed, and said, "Fine, fine, I'll get out. Terry, do you know anyone here in Konoha?" She shook her head, making her hair cover part of her face. "Oh, I see. Would you like to join us for lunch, then?"

The gothic girl's face lit up. "Yes, I would love that! But...I'll be another few minutes in the spa..." She closed her eyes and sank into the hot water. "Thank you for the offer."

"Itai, did you ask me if _I_ wanted Terry to join us?" Ayame said, with a frown.

He just answered with a smirk, "Do you not want her to?" He knew that wasn't what she meant, but he just wanted to see his girlfriend get flustered over nothing.

Ayame's a smart person. She knew she was being teased...but she didn't know why. "Itachi..." She started. By calling him Itachi instead of his apparently cute nickname, he knew she was serious. "...why are you acting so bipolar?" Itachi's screwed, lol.

He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Well...if you must ask, I just wanted to see your reaction, Ayame." He got out of the spring and gave her a hug. "...All right?"

"...All right." She embraced him as well. Terry's heart was warmed by seeing this.

* * *

1 hour had passed since they all left the hot springs. Ayame had treated them to beef ramen, made by the cook herself. Terry had ramen once, but it wasn't as good as Ayame made it taste. During lunch, they all shared information with Terry, and she shared some information with them. (Character biographies will be either in or the next chapter itself.) 

After lunch, Ayame showed Terry around the village, which took up most of the day. She even decided to let the girl sleep over at her house. Terry spent time alone with Itachi the next day.

**The Next Day…**

"So, are you a ninja?" Itachi asked Terry. He had taken her to Training Ground #3, the most commonly seen practice area used in the original series. (Think of the Genin test Kakashi gave Squad 7 in the 4th & 5th episodes.) They were sitting down by the only body of water in the area.

"Yes, I am. My clan's bloodline trait passes down the Tsukikage Seikou, the moonlight mark. See, the tattoo is a birthmark." She turned around and lifted up her shirt, revealing a marking similar to a crescent-shaped moon on the upper-middle area of her back. This also slightly aroused Itachi, hehe... "In the moonlight, my Kekkei Genkai will enhance my strength, quicken my chakra flow, and to top it off, speed up my pace. It's considered one of the best bloodline traits in history, given only to the Mangetsu clan, my clan."

"Oh, well, it sure does sound like quite the ability. I've never heard of it before. It's only morning, so I guess I can't see it just yet," Itachi replied.

"Yeah, you won't be able to. That's the only flaw of the Tsukikage Seikou. There's a similar bloodline to mine, I've heard," Terry answered.

"Oh, really? I see," Itachi stated. _'Is she talking about the Taiyoukousen Seikou?'_ He wondered.

"So, you say you're an Uchiha?" Terry asked, snapping Itachi back into reality. He nodded. "Well then..." She started. "...would you care to demonstrate your clan's strength?"

**End of Chapter****

* * *

Wow, one of my first cliffhangers. Okay, like everyone wanted to see, Terry will have a fight with Itachi in the next chapter. Or the chapter after it. The next one, like I said earlier, may be a special character biography chapter. By the way, Sasukesmyemo394 came up with the name Terry. (See, I gave you credit, like I promised!)**


	14. Uchiha VS Mangetsu!

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 14: "Uchiha VS Mangetsu!"**

**By: Kiba Inubake

* * *

**

"**Uchiha VS Mangetsu!"**

Itachi smirked. "Heh, sure, I'll accept your challenge!" This made Terry smirk back.

"I'm honored, _Mr. Uchiha_," She replied, laughing.

He dropped his smirk and became serious. "So, now, right? Or did you want to fight tonight to show me your ability?" Itachi asked.

"We're here now, so we might as well," The gothic girl answered.

Itachi nodded. Pulling out his ANBU sword, he said, "Get ready for the hardest fight of your life." In an instant, he vanished.

Terry remained calm. She closed her eyes and paused, as if she was trying to discover her opponent's location. She opened them again, and flung a kunai over to her right side. She heard the knife thonk against a tree, but no sign of Itachi. _'So, now I know he can evade projectiles.'_

'_What?! How'd she know where I was?'_ Itachi thought. As he ran through the trees, he created a plan. _'I know exactly how to win already...'_ He ran around the area, spreading bomb seals on many trees and tossing around string.

Terry had become really impatient; she hadn't seen him in 20 minutes. "Where the hell is he?!" Almost on cue, he appeared directly in front of her.

"I'm right here, Terry," Itachi answered with a grin. Terry grew suspicious of his grin. Why was it there?

"What are you plotting?" Despite knowing her question wouldn't be answered, she asked it anyway. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Well, of course," Her foe answered. "If I didn't, how could I call myself a ninja?" He flashed his grin once more before vanishing a second time.

Terry became startled. She had to idea what would happen to her...until she remembered that defending was an option. "Why didn't I think of that before?" She asked herself. However, there was no time to think; a large shuriken was thrown in her direction, and attached to it were 2 paper bombs. "Doton: Gizagiza Ishitate no jutsu!" A jagged stone shield rose from the ground. The gigantic stone, which was about 20 meters tall wide, shattered into pieces when the shuriken hit it, both objects exploding.

"Nice defensive maneuver, Terry," Itachi complimented, making his enemy blush. "Try protecting yourself from this!" Itachi ran his hands through many seals. "Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" A cylinder of fire shot out of Itachi's mouth, lighting several strings on fire. The once-concealed strings continued all the way around Terry, encircling her in a box of flames with no exit.

She stared at her opponent. "Did you just entrap us in fire?"

"Yes, I did," Itachi answered.

"…WHY?!?!" She screamed.

"Because, I want to see how you get out alive," He replied. "But you better hurry; flames spread quickly." As if that was their signal, they enclosed the two even more.

Terry thought of what to do. After a moment, the answer hit her – she had to put out the flames all at once with the new technique she recently learned. "Okay, here goes..." She made quite a few hand signs after slamming them on the ground. "Sabure bakuhatsu!" An eruption of sand shot up from the ground and landed on the flames, putting them all out.

'_Hm, so she ground up rocks underneath the surface and used them to make sand, thus putting out the flames... Very well done,'_ Itachi thought. He then began clapping. "Well done, Terry. But I'm not letting you walk out unscathed this easily!" He quickly created a shadow doppelganger and had it substitute itself with a leaf behind his opponent. "Shadow Clone: Smash." With that, the doppelganger behind her sent her flying with a powerful punch. "Ah...ohh..." Terry moaned as she lay collapsed on the ground. _'I used too much energy during this fight... It's what led to this... I have failed...'_

* * *

After the two had fought, they headed back to the hot springs to rest. As they soaked, they talked about their battle and unrelated things soon after.

"So, how close are you and Ayame?" Terry asked with a curious aura.

Itachi sighed. "You're persistent, you know." He laughed. "Well, we've known each other since our childhood, and we started dating maybe 5 months ago."

"I see. If you ever break up, don't forget about me, 'kay?" She perkily replied, latching onto Itachi's left arm.

After laughing once more, Itachi said okay. Terry couldn't help but feel he wasn't clinging to that promise as much as she was clinging to him.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**Okay, so the end was a little romantic. So what? Terry wants him, so she's obviously going to try to keep him interested. Anyway...was it what you expected? It sure as hell wasn't for me! XD


	15. Character Profiles

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 15: Character Profiles**

**By: Kiba Inubake**

* * *

I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and believe me, I'm _really_ sorry; I just couldn't find the time. Anyhow, it's finally written, so quit complaining and read like good reviewers**--**I mean readers. Readers is what I meant.**

* * *

**

Itachi Uchiha 

Age: 21.

Birthday: June 9.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, the blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha are said to be descendants of the Hyuuga, with the Byakugan changing into the Sharingan over time. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra moldings and seals used. However, the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the clan member must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu. This rarely stops the clan member though, as such stressful situations often push their limits farther and allow them to harness their full potential. (Thank you, LeafNinja!)

Background Information: Itachi comes from the prestigious Uchiha clan. He graduated the Ninja Academy at age 7 and passed the Chuunin Exam at age 10. By age 13, Itachi had become a captain in the special ANBU squad and has kept his rank. He and Ayame are dating.

Itachi is one of the strongest ninja in Konohagakure no sato. While he was on a mission, he met up with Akatsuki member Hidan. Itachi beat up Hidan and stole his cloak.

**

* * *

**

Ayame 

Age: 18.

Kekkei Genkai: None.

Background Information: Ayame is the female cook at Ichiraku ramen. She and Itachi are madly in love, and the story is based on their relationship.

Ayame once traveled to Kusagakure and wanted to live there. Itachi didn't want to move, though, so they stayed at Konohagakure.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke Uchiha 

Age: 16.

Birthday: August 23.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan. (I'm not posting the same description twice.)

Background Information: Sasuke, from the day he was born, was driven by pressure and expectations. Born as a member of the prestigious Uchiha clan, most of his childhood was lived in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi. His father seemed to favor Itachi, although his mother confided to him that she always heard him praising Sasuke out of earshot. Even so, the drive to be as good as or even surpassing Itachi caused Sasuke to grow up as a fine young ninja, admired by all the girls around him for his looks, skills and cool attitude. (Thanks again, LeafNinja.)

**

* * *

**

Terry Mangetsu 

Age: 18.

Birthday: October 30.

Kekkei Genkai: My 2nd original character's bloodline trait is the Tsukikage Seikou, or the Moonlight Mark. When moonlight shines down on the crescent-shaped mark, which is located on the upper-middle section of her back, she gets a huge power-up. This enhances her strength, quickens her chakra flow, and gives her a higher top-speed. The Taiyoukousen Seikou works in the exact opposite conditions; sunlight has to shine on the mark. The mark is also shaped like the Sun.

Background Information: A fan of the gothic style, Terry came to Konohagakure from Crescent Moon Island. When she met Itachi & Ayame in the hot springs, she said she was just visiting. However, she's considered moving to Konoha since she met the two of them.


	16. Doesn't That Make You a Pedophile?

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 16: "Doesn't That Make You A Pedophile?"**

**By: Kiba Inubake

* * *

**Hehehe… I hope you enjoy my little 'change' in things.

* * *

"**Doesn't That Make You A Pedophile?"**

Itachi and Terry departed from the hot springs after a deep soaking; Itachi left to his family's estate, and Terry chose to go to a restaurant for an early dinner.

Terry stepped into a restaurant, followed by a host showing her to her table. As she sat down, she noticed someone sitting alone who looked a lot like Itachi—his brother, Sasuke.

'_Oh, wow, he's simply gorgeous…!'_ She raved in her mind. _'I have to meet him!'_ Terry then realized that on the back of his shirt was an Uchiha crest. _'Ohh, no wonder he's so handsome… He's an Uchiha!'_ She stated the obvious in her head.

After she had ordered her meal, Terry stood up. She unbuttoned her shirt slightly, showing a tad more of her cleavage—which I have to say, is quite large indeed.

She continued her planned action and walked toward Sasuke, maneuvering herself past the wooden tables. As she came in closer range, her target picked up on her presence. He now eyed the slutty girl in dark clothing striding towards him.

"Ohh, so you're an Uchiha?" Terry said in a seductive voice.

Sasuke could feel the blood rushing to his...well, it doesn't really need to be said, but anyway, he stared at her breasts for a moment before he snapped out of it and answered her.

"Uhh…yeah. Who are you? I…am Sasuke Uchiha," He replied, a tad aroused, changing his tone to a seductive one, as the girl before him had.

"Heehee…is there a girl in your life...?" Terry asked, keeping up the seductive tone.

"Heheh, no, there isn't...not yet, anyway..." With that, he put an arm behind her back and brought her closer to him—and then their lips locked.

Sasuke's waiter stood behind the two dark-haired lovers (apparently as of now), with a bored expression. "_Sigh…_ Sir, any time you're ready..."

Sasuke looked past Terry and noticed the sighing waiter holding his order. The Uchiha grinned, clearly embarrassed, while Terry blushed slightly. Sasuke took his food out of the waiter's hands and set it onto the table. "Hehe…uh, sorry if I made you wait long."

The waiter just sighed…yet again…and walked away.

* * *

Now, the waiter at Terry's table was smart; instead of waiting until he got the customer's attention, he simply set her meal down on her table.

…Even though Terry wasn't there.

Anyway, Terry had gone back to her table to eat her food. She wolfed down her meal, wanting to get back to Sasuke.

* * *

Terry and Sasuke had finished their meals and left the restaurant together...and they forgot to pay. To their surprise, no one had noticed.

They were headed to the Uchiha estate, but along the way, they met up with Itachi & Ayame. As to be expected, the aforementioned couple was confused as to why they were together.

"Sasuke? Terry? Why are you holding hands?" Itachi asked.

Ayame gasped. "Oh! Are you two a couple now?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered, "and thanks for stating the obvious."

"You're welcome!" Ayame said sweetly. The others all shared the same 'is she kidding' expression. (Seriously, what's that called again? Hehe…)

Sasuke picked up the conversation, "Well, we should get going. See ya, bro."

As they all resumed their strolls, Terry asked, "Wait, you're Itachi's brother?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, of course we are." He cleared his throat. "By the way, we're here."

"Huh?" Terry looked forward to see the Uchiha estate. "Oh, wow, I didn't even notice it."

Terry grinned. "So… Want to _fuck_ me?" She implied seductively.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi and Ayame lied down on the grass in a field bursting with magnificent flowers.

"Hey, so Ayame, what do you think Sasuke and Terry are doing?" Itachi wondered.

"…Maybe they're having sex," Ayame blushed. "Which reminds me…" She climbed on top of Itachi and locked her lips with his.

After she had lifted herself from his body, Itachi resumed the conversation. "If they actually have sex, then wouldn't that make Terry a pedophile? 'Cause Terry's _of age_, but Sasuke's technically not legal yet. See what I'm saying?"

Ayame paused briefly. "...Nope." She gave him a sweet smile.

Itachi mentally slapped his forehead.

* * *

"Ohh, that was _great_..." Turns out, Terry was naked in Sasuke's bed, lying next to him. --**End of Chapter!**

* * *

That was what I meant by a 'change'...and not Sasuke's virginity loss. (Because it'll come up sometime later into the story that he slept with someone else…but I won't say who, hehe...) Anyway, I'm really sorry for the extremely long update. I hope this, and the coming up catfight between Terry and Ayame, will compensate. XD


	17. Things Get Complicated

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"**

**Chapter 17: "Things Get Complicated"**

**By: Kiba Inubake **

* * *

It's finally time! The catfight is here!! XD  
Turns out this chapter's a tad longer than the previous ones.

—This chapter does not relate to the actual series. This is just an extra.—

* * *

"**Things Get Complicated"**

Late one night, Terry snuck into the Uchiha estate. She had planned to creep into Sasuke's room unnoticed, yet she had forgotten one thing: where his room was.

So she tiptoed around the estate for a while, peering into every open room, since Sasuke said he'd leave his door open.

As expected, her searching led her to be caught--by Itachi.

"Terry? What are you doing here so late?" He asked.

"To see Sasuke. For...disclosed reasons," She answered.

"…Oh." A moment later, it hit Itachi. "I knew it! You _are_ being pounded by Sasuke!!"

She quickly covered his mouth. "Shh!!" She quietly reinforced.

"Sorry," Itachi whispered back. "Anyway, his room's down that way; the last one on the left." He pointed down a long hallway.

"Okay, thanks," She quietly thanked him. Itachi walked back to his room while Terry continued her pursuit for _a good time_.

''_Kay, this must be it!'_ She thought. She opened the door only to see Sasuke asleep.

'_Damn it! He's asleep?! Argh…what can I do?'_ She tried to come up with something to wake him up—something besides the obvious methods.

'_I know!'_ She closed and locked Sasuke's room, and then took off her top—to reveal no bra. She shoved her big, succulent (yes, now they're succulent) boobs in his face.

He didn't stir.

'_Mmm…if that didn't work, then what else can I do…?'_ She thought. _'Okay, maybe this'll work.'_ She now took off her skirt and red panties and shoved her nice, round ass in his face.

This time, he seemed to grow a grin—but not an erection—and still didn't wake up.

'_I'm getting PRETTY ANNOYED RIGHT NOW…'_ She mentally roared. _'This'll __**have**__ to work.'_ She lifted his bed sheet, took off his boxers, and stuck _his_ in _hers_.

This time, he woke up…extremely pleasant. After a moan or two, he awoke completely. "…Wha?"

"Shh, Sasuke… Let's just enjoy this…" She grinned. Sasuke was sleeping shirtless, so they were both nude.

* * *

After a _fun_ night of being fucked, Terry woke up from her slumber. She was still naked.

She looked over at Sasuke's clock. It only said 7:10. What—I should be saying, _who_—she didn't notice was Sasuke; she had looked right over him.

"Hey…so you're awake." He smiled playfully. He shifted his body and pecked a light kiss on Terry's lips.

"Mmhehehe," She giggled, half-awake. "Sasuke… Last night was _amazing_…"

"Hehe…" He laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayame was walking to work, and passing by the Uchiha estate. _'I might as well say good morning while I'm here.'_

She sauntered up to the entrance, but stopped when she saw Terry exiting from her new boyfriend's window. She called to her, "Terry! Good morning!"

The called female peered over her shoulder. "Oh, hi, Ayame. What are you doing here?"

"Hee! Just saying good morning to Itachi!" She flashed her famous sweet smile.

"Heh. Well, I better get going. Bye!" Terry left in a cloud of smoke.

Ayame continued on into the estate. She spotted Itachi, who had already noticed her entrance.

"Good morning, sweetie!" They both said in unison. The two lovers were a little surprised, but laughed about it.

"How you doin', Ayame?" The Uchiha in all-black asked.

"Hee! Fine! Just dropped by to say hi!" She replied, once again flashing her smile. "Oh yeah! Itachi, I saw Terry climbing out of the window just moments ago."

"Oh, that's right; Terry came over last night. I met up with her, actually," He answered her.

"...Wait…" Ayame worked out something in her head. "Itachi...are you _cheating on me_?" She asked fearfully.

"What?!" Itachi was startled by that certain question. "Hell no! I wouldn't put you through that!"

"Then why was Terry here last night…?" She began to cry excessively, then ran out of the estate. She really didn't hear a word he just said.

"…What the hell was that?" The baffled Uchiha said.

* * *

Ayame had managed to find Terry, and confronted her.

"Terry! Did you have sex with my boyfriend?!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?!" Terry asked.

"That's it! **You're going down, bitch!!**" Ayame thundered.

And a CATFIGHT COMMENCED!! Yeah!!

Ayame charged at Terry and grabbed onto her hair. She pulled it as hard as she could.

"AAH! You bitch!" Terry yelped. "Secret gothic powers...**activate!!**" Suddenly, dark, horrific thoughts disrupted Ayame's mind, causing her to let go of Terry.

"Gotcha!" She scratched Ayame's face repeatedly, until Ayame fought back with intense rage.

"**RAAAAAAGH!!**" Ayame roared, waking up every sleeping person within a 0.5 mile radius. She bitch-slapped Terry until her cheeks were blazing red.

…Not much except for scratching and slapping happened. Mostly everything just written was repeated (well, it _is_ a catfight) until Sasuke & Itachi showed up and broke it up.

"Hey, hey! Unless this is going to lead to yuri, cut it out!" Itachi shouted, getting their attention.

"Arrgh, dammit, Itachi!! Get serious already!!" Sasuke snapped, like the time they confronted Orochimaru.

"Fine, fine… Ayame, this is all a big misunderstanding. You see, Terry came over to be fucked by Sasuke, not _me_!"

Sasuke and Terry gaped at Itachi, who just put on a smile—but not the friendly kind of smile; the evil kind of smile, like the one Gin Ichimaru on Bleach always has.

"So...you _weren't_ cheating on me?" She asked, sniffling a bit.

"No! Didn't you hear me the last time? Ayame, you're the most precious thing to me in the world," Itachi admitted.

"Hey!" Sasuke thought he was the most important person in his brother's life. He walked away, sobbing. Terry followed him.

"Aww...that's so sweet..." Ayame said. She rubbed her head against him. "You know, I'm pretty turned on right now..." She said seductively.

"Um...don't you have to be at work right now...?" He asked.

"Screw work...I have you..." She then quickly added, "…and your huge penis." **–End of Chapter!**

* * *

Catfight!! Hehe, I'll say this once again: this chapter was just an extra I added. Mmm, let's have it compensate for the long update, okay? Hehe…hope you liked it!

* * *


	18. The Duo of the Sky

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen"  
Chapter 18: "The Duo of the Sky"  
By: Kiba Inubake**

**

* * *

**First off, Kiba Inubake is not an OC from _Naruto_. He's from a fanfic I started on a different, undisclosed anime months before I knew about FanFiction (this story is exclusive and will not be uploaded). However, I've decided a while ago that I'd make him an EU (Expanded Universe) character. Second, his companion Matias is as gifted as he is, so don't disregard him just yet.

* * *

"**The Duo of the Sky****"**

Two lovers basked in the warmth while it lasted, enjoying the view of the sun setting over the flower-bursting field they laid in.

"Mmm… Ayame, I love you…" Itachi turned over and embraced his equally affectionate girlfriend. Ayame returned the hug, and threw her arms around him, expressing her love for him as well.

"You two seem to be having a good time." The two looked over to see Sasuke in a white kimono, revealing most of his upper body. Terry was holding his hand affectionately, sporting a black top and a purple miniskirt.

"Didn't we just see you here 2 hours ago?" Terry questioned. "Why are you still here?"

"We're watching the sunset!" Ayame replied cheerfully.

"Speaking of which, what have you two been up to?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke and Terry looked at each other from the corners of their wide eyes. _'Should we tell them…?'_ was the question that lingered in their minds.

Sasuke made up his. "We did what you two do every night you get to spend with each other."

The couple spoken to gaped. "You swallowed _every last drop_, Terry?!"

The other 3 gaped even wider. "He didn't mean orally, Ayame!" Itachi cried.

With every new sentence, the younger Uchiha laughed even harder. Never had he experienced a moment as degrading and hilarious as this.

* * *

"See, Itai? I told you they were doing it!" Ayame continued to keep the conversation going even after they had left to Shushuya to eat. She sat with Terry and the two Uchiha brothers sat beside each other.

"Ayame, keep it down! We're in public!" Itachi yelled quietly. He then turned his gaze toward the other female across the table. "So, you've had sex, huh? That makes you a pedophile, Terry. Hehahahahahah!"

"Hey, she's only a pedophile if we do it _against my will_," Sasuke spoke up, rather displeased.

"Then she'd be a rapist, Sasuke."

Sasuke clenched a fist under the table, closing his eyes. Irritation covered his face. "Say one more stupid thing, Itachi…"

"All right, all right, let it go…"

"Uh, I'm not a pedophile," Terry said with an annoyed look.

"Okay, but we can agree you've got a slutty side," Itachi added in, with a hardy laugh following.

"…Fair enough," Terry admitted.

* * *

As the four ate their late dinners, a teenager with long, dark hair stepped into the restaurant. He wore a black, unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a scattered leaf design and a full moon behind a howling wolf silhouette on the back, black jean shorts extended to his knees, black sandals, and had green eyes that matched the color of the leaves on his shirt. "Heh…" With a smirk, he walked over to a booth, and was immediately greeted by a waitress.

Terry gasped at the sight of him, the other 3 taking notice. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked her.

"That boy… That boy is a prodigy from Crescent Moon Island…" Terry answered. She then whispered, "He even has the same bloodline…!"

"What?!" Sasuke and Itachi cried in unison.

"He became a Jonin when he was 7, but then he left half a year later… It's been 7 years since I've seen him!" She continued. A moment later, she realized another thing. "But wait… Where's his friend Matias? The two left together…so why isn't he here?"

There was a short pause. Ayame then broke the silence, "Maybe he'll be here shortly?"

Terry looked deep in thought. "Well…Kiba doesn't look very sad, so I'm pretty sure he's still alive…You're probably right, Ayame."

"Why don't you go talk to him, then?" Itachi suggested. "Ayame, let Terry out for a second." She loyally met Itachi's request. Terry then stood up and walked over to Kiba.

She tapped on his shoulder. "Inubake…Kiba?" Seeing as he was clearly wanted, he turned his head to see an old acquaintance.

It took him a moment, but then he recognized the hot girl standing to his side. "Te…Terry? Is that you?"

"You remembered!!" She bent down and gave him a big, cheerful hug. Kiba could clearly see down her shirt, and lucky for him, she wasn't wearing a bra to support her large breasts.

"Wow…it's been so long since I've seen someone from Crescent Moon Island. What are you doing here?" Kiba asked, with Terry still embracing him.

She released her hug and sat down across from him. "I'm visiting, but I'm thinking about moving here. It's such a great village… So, I was just about to ask you the same question, and…why did you leave the island?" She lost all cheerfulness, as did Kiba.

"I left to gain more power. I plan on leading the island one day; I can't limit myself to strength obtained in only one place," Kiba admitted.

"Wow…and with the Tsukisei (that's the shortened version some people call it) you'll be sure to become the leader!" She said, giving him her full support.

Kiba played with the black wristband around his left wrist. "Heh, thank you."

Terry looked over to Sasuke. "Oh, that's right—I came with some friends; I better get back. How long are you staying here for, Kiba?"

"Can't say. Whenever, I guess. Why, did you want me to stick around for a few days?" He looked at her as she stood up, her boobs bouncing as she bounced up.

"Yeah, Kiba!" She gave him a warm smile. "And I can introduce you to my friends later!" She then remembered what she originally intended on asking him. "Oh yeah, where's Matias?"

"He stopped at the ninja tools shop. He should be back soon," Kiba replied. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then. Where should we meet?"

"Come to Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow around noon! Bye, Kiba!" She gave him a wave as she went back to her group.

* * *

"So? What's up?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend as she returned to the group.

"I invited Kiba and his friend Matias to Ichiraku tomorrow when Ayame takes her break!" Terry replied cheerfully.

"Okay, Itachi and I can make it," Sasuke spoke for his brother.

As they finished their meals, Itachi left payment for the meal at the table and the four left.

"Hey… Have you noticed Terry has an English _and_ a Japanese name?" Itachi asked the others as they exited Shushuya.

* * *

A black-haired teenager wearing a black and silver kimono entered the restaurant, and walked toward Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba. What'd I miss?"

"Not much. We're meeting an old friend of mine at that ramen shop tomorrow," Kiba replied.

"How can you contradict yourself so easily?!"

"Whatever, Matias… So, did you get the tools?" He asked.

"Yep, the kunai and shuriken are fully restocked. And, check this out," He pointed to his kimono; a sheath was sticking out from under it. "I replaced my old blade; traded it in for this." He took the sword out of its sheath and showed it off. "It's a beauty, isn't it?"

Kiba inspected the blade. "Yes, it is very nice… Oh yeah, I haven't told my friend about your Kekkei Genkai, by the way."

Matias perked up. "You mean the Taiyoukousen Seikou?" He said with a smirk. **–End of Chapter.**

* * *

Hope you liked the additions! Kiba and Matias, nicknamed Yozora and Aozora (Night Sky and Blue Sky), are temporary characters, but this isn't the only time they'll make their appearance, trust me. They might even have their own story sometime soon. I probably will make one, but it'll be after _For My Ambition_ is completed.


	19. The Plot Thinnens 2: Terry's Birthday

"**Reunited with a side of Ramen" – By: Kiba Inubake  
Chapter 19: "The Plot Thinnens 2: Terry's Birthday"****

* * *

**

Welcoming the official beginning of a plotless fiction, please celebrate Terry's 19th birthday! It's a day late, but I don't think it really matters…does it? Anyway, I think I'm on the track to doing exactly what Ohba- and Obata-sensei did to Misa Amane.

Oh, and if you don't read _Gin Tama_, Gin's kimono is sleeveless on the right side. Last time I told you Matias wears a kimono, but I never gave much detail. Anyway, he wears a kimono similar to Gin's; the main color is silver, but it's also got realistic black flames around the ends of the limb holes. (Just look at Gintoki's kimono design; it should help give you an idea.) Under it he wears a lightweight, black cotton shirt.

* * *

**Chapter 19: "The Plot Thinnens 2: Terry's Birthday"**

Clad in black, Terry literally jumped into Ichiraku Ramen. "It's my birthday!!" She exclaimed, pulling in every occupant's attention. Aside from Naruto and a few other morning customers were Ayame and Itachi. Teuchi was out at the time.

"Happy birthday!" Ayame cried joyfully, embracing Terry over the countertop. Itachi smirked and said nothing, but Terry knew he felt the same way as his girlfriend. "How old are you now, Terry?" Ayame asked, releasing her grip.

"This marks 19, am I right?" Sasuke responded from outside. He stepped in, and was immediately caught in Terry's grip.

"That's right!!" She cried, pressing her entire body against him.

"Oh, and…" Sasuke paused, letting two people his size enter, "…I met some of your friends along the way." Kiba and Matias made their appearance.

Just like Sasuke, the two companions were locked in a fierce embrace. "Kiba! Matias! I'm so happy to see you!"

'_All this girl does is hug things,'_ Itachi thought to himself, remaining in the corner.

"It has been awhile, Terry," Matias spoke. "I never imagined I'd see you here."

Kiba discreetly nodded in agreement. "So, this is a ramen shop, hm? How good is it?"

A blonde head instantaneously turned, and spoke…with a mouth full of ramen. "This place is the best!" Naruto exclaimed, spitting broth on the floor. "I've been coming here every day since I was 6!"

"Y…you have?" Matias said in disbelief. "Uh…I guess we should have a bowl, then," Matias said to his partner, who nodded. The two sat down.

* * *

After everyone had filled their gut, Terry had led them to an apartment complex. Itachi was confused. "Wait, since when did you live in an apartment here?"

"I moved here a little while ago," Terry replied, playing with her long, dark hair.

"And, _how_ long have we known you for…?" He asked. He didn't get a response, however.

"Anyway," Terry started, "I planned a party last night!" She jumped up happily once, then continued. "Sasuke was in on it. We spent half the night getting ready for it," She said, as if still worn out. "Oh, but don't go in my room—I haven't made the bed yet."

"Sasuke, that reminds me, did you ever come home last night?" Itachi asked. Kiba stifled a laugh.

Blushing furiously, Sasuke glared at his older brother. "So what if I didn't…?"

"So, getting back to the party…?" Matias tried to progress.

"Ah, right," Terry snapped back into focus. "Come on in!"

She led the group up the stairs and over to her apartment. Upon entering the room, they noticed a bowl of cola, along with a ladle and a stack of plastic cups; a color-changing dance mat, and a disco ball. How she got all this, no one knows… Not even me, the narrator.

"All right! Disco!" Itachi jumped onto the dance mat, turned on the disco ball, and began doing '70s dances. He received blank stares from everyone else. "…What? You don't like the Moonwalk?" Ayame smiled sweetly, but everyone else frowned. Apparently, Michael Jackson moves aren't very much appreciated in the unknown time period _Naruto_ takes place in. **–End of Chapter!!

* * *

**

I hope you liked my nonsensical, allusion-filled bonus chapter! Happy New Year's! (A/N: This was made on October 31, 2008. All ludicrousness is intentional.)


	20. Finís

To my fans, I have an announcement to make. I'm going to scrap _"Reunited with a side of Ramen"_. I will not delete it, no; but I will leave it unfinished, for I will no longer be working on it. I appreciate everyone's loyalty, and because of it, if I get enough requests, I will make an ending to _"R.w.a.s.o.R."_ Fret not, for I will continue the 'good brother Itachi' persona in the rest of my stories, as well as Terry, Kiba, and Matias' appearances. They are my expanded-universe characters, and shall remain as such. Like I hinted at earlier, Keebz and Matias will have their own story someday. That day will come once I finish every incomplete story I have. It will take long; maybe even over a year; but it will happen.

And as I wrap this up, I would like to thank all my fans once more. I know I copied a few jokes from time to time, and I apologize. But I am a new Keebz, and I'm not as foolish as I once was. So, thank you. Please continue to support my ambitious desires and stories...! -Kiba Inubake

* * *

"Whether you think you can or not, someone is always supporting you, even if you don't believe so." _-Please remember these words._


End file.
